Thats the way i loved you
by Danni1989
Summary: Haley and Nathan are married when Haley goes on tour and files for divorce.  Will he be able to convince her to give him another chance?  AU Naley.  Please read and review


**The car ride back to Tree Hill was slow. Nathan needed to get home, he needed to deal with the fight he had with Haley before he left. He felt horrible, she wanted to pursue her dream of going on tour, but he hated the idea. He told her many times before he left that going on tour was a stupid idea. In hindsight that was probably the worst thing he could have done. Nathan just hoped she wasn't still mad about it, she had a tendency to hold grudges, he also knew that he was wrong. He needed to deal with this problem, he had been gone for the past 4 days. Playing for the NBA made it very difficult to have a young marriage. When he seen Tree Hill city limits he grew slightly less apprehensive. When he pulled up in front of their house, he quickly turned off the car and ran up the stairs. He unlocked the front door and ran inside. **

"**Haley! Haley!" he called out, but was met with silence. Confused on why he was met with silence, he wandered into the kitchen. The kitchen was immaculate as always, the only thing out of place was a sheet of paper and a brown manila envelope. He walked over to the sheet of paper and picked it up. He immediately recognized Haley's writing. He started reading.**

_**Nathan:**_

_**I'm sorry, but this is something I had to do. I am not home. I left a couple days ago to go on tour. It was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I love you. But this was a decision that I had to make for myself. And, I am begging you to respect my wishes and not come after me. Please remember that I love you, and I am sorry. Please know that I am not doing this to punish you, and it isn't because I don't love you. I'm doing it for me. I need to know if I can be something other than Nathan Scott's wife. I'm sorry I have to do this. I love you.**_

_**Haley.**_

_**Nathan couldn't believe that Haley left. He couldn't contact her, she left her cell phone on the counter, he couldn't apologize for the way he acted. He opened the manila envelope and pulled out sheets of paper with Haley's signature on them. He read them over and gasped. They were divorce proceedings. He couldn't believe she would go that far to get away from him. She would file for divorce to get away from him. He didn't believe that it wasn't personal, it wasn't because she didn't love him. He sat on the couch and thought. He thought about whether or not he would grant Haley the divorce. He knew deep inside that a divorce wasn't the way to go. He needed Haley like he needed to breathe. He laid down on the couch and thought through his options. **_

_**Meanwhile, Haley was sitting on a tour bus in the middle of America. She had been vacillating between regretting her decision to file for divorce from Nathan. Despite it all, despite all their fighting recently she still loved him. He just couldn't understand her need to do this for herself, so she left. As much as it killed her to say it, maybe their relationship just wasn't as strong as she thought it was. That maybe they got married too early, and didn't get to know each other well enough before marrying. She hoped that he would grant her the divorce on one hand but on the other, she hoped that maybe he would track her down and make her realize that he was all she needed in life to be happy. **_

"_**Haley what are you thinking about?" her tour manager asked her. **_

"_**Oh, nothing much." she brushed it off. **_

"_**it looks like your million miles away." Joe noted. **_

"_**I have some things on my mind." Haley admitted. **_

"_**Well, clear your mind. You have a year long tour to start on tomorrow night in Indianapolis." he sat patting her leg and walking back towards the front of the bus. Haley sighed, and realized that this was how her life was going to be for the next year. And part of her was looking forward to it, but the other part was dreading the thought of not having a home or bed to call her own. **_

_**Six months later, Nathan was sitting at home. He had took a leave of absence from the NBA, and followed Haley's tour from the newspapers. He found out that she was playing in Charlotte tomorrow night. He laid back on the couch and thought about his options. His love for Haley had never wavered during the time she was gone. He needed her still. He felt empty without her by his side. Their friends were worried about him. He knew they were, although they tried to hide it. While he was laying on the couch weighing is options. He still had the divorce papers but had yet to sign them. He had to decide if his marriage to Haley was worth the agony he was feeling. He spun the wedding and engagement ring that Haley left behind between his two fingers. His other option was to go to Charlotte tonight and get Haley. After a couple seconds of deliberation he decided that only one option was at all plausible. Nathan ran up the stairs packed a bag and ran it out to his car before speeding away. **_

_**The bus had just dropped them off in Charlotte at the hotel. Haley was excited for having a actual bed tonight, they were spending two days in Charlotte. Haley hated how close she was to Tree Hill, and not being able to see Nathan was killing her. She knew that by now she should be divorced and it would be wrong to see Nathan now. The ache in her heart that had been present since the night she left was more pronounced now. She sighed when she saw Joe walk up to her.**_

"_**Haley, we're having a party tonight, here at the hotel. We're inviting everyone in the city and its to celebrate the success of your tour so far. It's gonna be great." he said enthusiastically. **_

"_**Yeah, great." Haley said automatically dreading the event. **_

"_**You don't even have to sing. Just enjoy yourself tonight. This is just the thing to get you out of that funk you've been in since the beginning of the tour." he said squeezing her arm. Haley smiled slightly at him before getting her key card and taking the elevator upstairs to her room. Once safely inside her room, she flopped down on her bed and went back to her current favorite pastime, remembering her life with Nathan. She was in the middle of a particularly perfect memory when someone knocked at her door. **_

"_**Who is it?" she called out, the spell broken. **_

"_**Joe. Just wanted to drop off your outfit for tonight. You have to look like a star when your out there." he said through the door. **_

_**Haley sighed and opened the door the grab the garment bag that hung from Joe's arm. **_

"_**Thanks Joe. But I really need to get back to what I was doing. I'll see you tonight." she said before closing the door. Haley really hated it when Joe tried dressing her. He always picked something that she would never wear otherwise. It wasn't that he made her look slutty, his fashion sense just didn't match hers. She laid the garment bag down on the bed and unzipped it to find a champagne colours one shoulders silk knee length dress. **_

"_**Wow." she thought to herself. For the first time Joe picked something that she could see herself wearing. It was very similar to the dress she had worn for her wedding to Nathan, only a different color. She fingered the soft material and was immediately taken back to the memory of their wedding. That had been a great day, probably the greatest day of Haley's life. **_

_**Once he arrived in Charlotte he immediately went to the first hotel he could find. While he was checking in, the concierge was telling him about this party at the hotel down the street tonight. On a whim Nathan decided to check it out, since he wasn't seeing Haley until tomorrow night. He hadn't been to a good party since before he got married. Nathan went up to his room and took a quick shower before flopping down on his bed and went back to his current favorite past time, thinking about Haley. He stayed like that until it was time to go to the party. He dressed in a light blue button up shirt and some jeans before grabbing his car keys and room key and headed out. **_

_**The party was already in full swing when Nathan arrived. He didn't know who was throwing it but whoever it was threw a pretty good party. He wandered around the party, it looked like all of Charlotte was there. While he was walking though people, he saw a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair and the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen. He decided that maybe since he didn't have Haley any more, that he could give it a shot with this girl. She was talking at the moment, so Nathan made it his mission that night to keep an eye out for her. He was watching the girl talk with a small group of people, he saw her throw her head back and laugh. In the background the song "missing you" was playing. When he heard the girl laugh, it triggered some only memories. That laugh was unmistakable, he would know it from anywhere. The sound of it sent a jolt to his long heart. Haley was here. Haley was his mystery girl. And he didn't have any idea of what to do. He quickly ran out of time, because she turned around after she finished her conversation and her eyes locked on his and her jaw dropped. **_

_**Haley couldn't believe that Nathan was here. He was standing in front of her only a few feet away. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Haley had no idea of what to do. For the past six months she had attempted to convince herself that she didn't need him. Before he could say anything she turned and fled the scene. Nathan watched her run with an ache in his chest. He knew he needed to talk to her, he needed to let all his feelings out. He saw her head out the front door and out onto the terrace of the hotel she was staying in. Nathan followed her out there. **_

"_**Nice night huh?" he asked when he came up behind her, cursing his lame opening line. **_

"_**Yeah, I guess." Haley replied shocked he was being so distant. **_

"_**How's the tour? Is it everything you thought it'd be?" he asked softly.**_

"_**Sometimes. After being on the bus for a few days its not, and all I want is my bed, but when I get up on stage and I see the fans, then it is more than I ever thought it could be." she admitted. **_

"_**I need to talk to you, Haley. You don't need to speak if you don't want to, but I need to say something to you." he told her.**_

"_**You can still tell me anything Nathan. That hasn't changed." she told her softly. **_

"_**Okay, you might be mad but I didn't follow your directions. I couldn't." he told her. **_

"_**What do you mean?" she asked looking into his eyes for the first time since she saw him here. **_

"_**I didn't sign the papers. I have them here if you want me to do it. But I couldn't do it unless I heard you say it was over. I need to here it come out of your mouth." he said passionately. **_

"_**Nathan. I think we should get the divorce. I mean we got married on our first date, because he fell so passionately. We've been married a year. But we were young and foolish, getting married without getting to know each other was stupid, it was irresponsible. You didn't know anything about me, and I still know nothing about you. We don't know each other. Marriage was a bad idea, this way if we end it, we can each find someone who is everything to us." she said with tears springing in her eyes. **_

"_**I know you Haley Scott.. I know you. You are critical, understanding, sarcastic, kind hearted, hot headed, beautiful, smart, talented, insightful, adorable, simple, complicated, stubborn, childish, funny, strong headed, tough, sensitive, guarded and every other contradiction out there. You are afraid of clowns. You hate lines. You love taking a warm bath at the end of a long day. You enjoy a glass of champagne every now and then. You are a born klutz. Your favorite food is macaroni and cheese. You love the rain, but hate thunder and lightning. You take it personally when someone lies to someone you care about. Family is the most important thing to you. You hate the smirk I give you when I know I'm right. You used to have a bunny named Bunny. Your parents are still together and you aspire to be them. You hate it when people have bad table manner. You hate traffic. You love reading. You love it when I would come home and give you a foot massage. You sleep with your arm over top of your face and one leg draped over mine. You are a major bed hog. You steal blankets. When I met you, you couldn't cook at all but have improved drastically. You want a large family like yours. You sing in the shower. You hate raisins. You have always wanted a big cat to come and greet you when you get home. You have a huge collection of stuffed animals that no one else knows about. You roll your eyes when you see through my motives. I love the way you laugh when you truly let your guard down. I love the way your eyes light up when something makes you happy. So how'd I do?" he asked.**_

"_**You did pretty good. But I still don't know you." she said. **_

"_**That's okay. You can get to know me as time goes on. Haley, you are the only person that gets me for me. With you, I'm not Nathan Scott, NBA basketball player, instead I am Nathan Scott your husband. That is who I am, and the only person I ever want to be. With you I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, with you I'm just Nathan, and that feels extraordinary. I love you Haley Scott and that's all I need to know." he told her passionately. **_

_**Not knowing what to say she threw her arms around Nathan's neck. Instantly his arms banded around her waist and pulled her close hugging her with all the love he possessed. She looked into his eyes, and saw all that she was looking for. She saw the love and admiration in his eyes that she had been looking for on the tour. She instantly pressed her lips to his passionately. He returned the kiss with just as much passion as she put into it. When they broke apart he took her hand and led her back inside the hotel. **_

"_**Will you dance with me Mrs Scott?" he asked dramatically. **_

"_**Sure. Mr Scott.:" she answered, smiling at his theatrics. As they swayed to the music, she began telling him what she knew about him.**_

"_**You Nathan Scott are talented, gorgeous, stubborn and many other adjectives that would take way too long to list. You enjoy stealing food from my plate. Although you deny it, you love cuddling. You have loved ice cream sundaes since you were young. You cant dance to save your life. Your dads a jerk. Your living your dream. You want a family someday. You hate traffic and politics. You secretly enjoy reading. You willingly sit through chick flicks because you secretly enjoy them. You love old school rap. You have this talent of making me fall for you. Your smirk is hypnotic. You are really generous. And I love you more than life." she told him smiling. **_

"_**Very good. See we do know each other. I love you Hales." he said pressing his forehead to hers. **_

"_**I love you too Nathan." she whispered. **_

"_**Does that mean the divorce is off?" he asked smiling.**_

"_**Definitely." she replied. **_

"_**Good. I think you should wear this tonight" he said producing her ring from his pocket. **_

"_**You have my ring. Thank you so much baby," she told him kissing him again. He slid the ring back on her hand where it would stay for the rest of eternity. **_


End file.
